Called Again
by Belle Charzar 19
Summary: What if Lucy was called back to Narnia? Rating is to be safe.


**A/N: Do not own anything! Also, this is a plot bunny I had a few months ago that I wrote down, and I'm hoping (****_hoping_****) that typing it will get the creative juices flowing again but who knows! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and thanks a bunch for reading. **

_I miss Narnia. _A young woman thinks to herself whilst wistfully looking at an old painting her cousin Eustace gave her as a house warming gift. Her light auburn hair shines in the sunlight coming from the lone small window close by. _I miss those days aboard the Dawn Treader. I would go back to stay... if only, if only, I could_. She hears a loud crash nearby and flinches violently knocking over a chair. She lifts her eyes to her bedroom door and sees a faint golden glow around its border. Heart pounding, she walks over and opens the door; it falls away, disappearing into mist to reveal a beautiful, brilliant day on a very familiar deck. She looks around in wonder and whispers, "I'm in Narnia... I'm home." She reverently walks to the prow of the ship and looks across the water.

After a pause, she hears, "Queen Lucy? Is that you?"

She swiftly spins, "Yes, it is I- Oh! Caspian!" She runs and pulls him into a hug. "How long has it been for you? You look no different."

"Only four days since you left." She pulls away in surprise.

"Oh my! It's been six years to me since I was last here." She looks up at him after backing out of his arms again. "This is strange, but I'm happy to be home. May I continue on with you on this journey? I don't know for how long I will stay this time," she looks out to the horizon before continuing in a softer voice, "but I hope it's forever this time."

_She's so beautiful. How could little Queen Lucy turn into such a beauty? Why was her beauty not sung of like her sister's was?_ Caspian thinks to himself, watching the valiant queen. "Of course, my Queen." She smiles at him again, but her eyes are softer now. The sun shines behind her making her seem to almost glow. _Wow_. "Lucy, you can certainly come and stay forever or as long as you're here."

"Thank you, my King." The crew watches with curiosity as the King and Queen converse and smile. "Are we sailing back to Ramandu's Isle?"

"Yes, we are still on our way there." He leads her to his cabin and bids her to take it once again. As they sail back to Narnia, Lucy and Caspian meet at all times of the day and talk of life, of family, of dreams and aspirations, of Aslan, and of their own wants for the future. The King and Queen do not notice the growing affection between them, or that they have unconsciously started to come together more and more. The crew notices these things and hide smiles. They notice how they share innocent touches with greater and greater frequency, how each ones smile becomes a little bit brighter, a little bit softer when the other comes in the room. They are left to wonder when the two will recognize what is happening.

One evening when they had gotten close to Narnia again, Lucy is unable to sleep, so she walks to the prow of the ship wearing an oversized white shirt that belongs to Caspian; it comes to just above her knees and gently blows behind her in the wind as she looks out at the moon crested sea.

"The moon is high and sweet-" she begins an old Narnian song in a clear, melodic soprano that rings out across the deep in the night. The men below hear and quiet down to listen to the rarity of this song that is beautifully eerie and unfamiliar to them.

They look to each other and all have the same type of thought, _Our Queen loves the Narnia of Old_.

Caspian follows the sound to see the hauntingly beautiful queen now standing on the railing, leaning across the water while holding fast to a rope in her right hand. He lays a hand on her waist and speaks, "Lucy? You may fall."

She jerks back in surprise with a squeak and lands firmly in his arms, her nose parallel to his. "He-hello Caspian." She whispers breathily, caught by his eyes, "You startled me, my friend."

He smiles gently, "I apologize my Queen." She notices something shift in the back of his eyes while he still holds her firmly, gently in his arms. After a few moments of being locked in place in each other's eyes, he breathlessly asks, "May I kiss you, my dear Queen?"

Her blush is visible under the moonlight, "Yes, you may."

He smiles charmingly, eyes still soft as a dove before kissing her softly, so softly at first- almost hesitatingly. He pulls away and searches her face; it's flushed and she's smiling gently with her eyes still closed. He pulls her even closer to his frame, and this time, he kisses her firmly, with all assurance, and seeks entrance which she grant with a quiet gasp that he muffles. He lifts her legs to his waist. Once she is settled around him, his hands wander her back. One strays up to her hair; the other slowly slides up until it reaches her spine under his shirt.

He smirks to himself when he notices the goosebumps left behind by his searching fingers. He stretches his fingers across the edge of her shoulder blade and swallows their moans at his accidental intimate brush.

He hears a cough from behind him and removes his hands from her skin and hair, pecks her lips one last time, and unlocks her ankles from behind him. She is brightly blushing and breathing heavily, same as he. She swiftly straightens the shirt to be appropriate length again.

"My Queen." Drinian nods once we are both straightened up. He is grinning widely as he nods to me, "My King, I think it may be time to sleep for the night."

"Thank you Drinian." Lucy answers clearly. "Good night, gentlemen. Sleep well." Caspian's eyes follow her, tracing her form through the thin shirt until she is out of sight.

"Drinian?"

"Yes, my King?" he chuckles.

"I would like her to be the reigning Queen instead of an honorary Queen."

He blinks in surprise until understanding comes across his gaze with a slow grin, "You wish to marry the Valiant Queen?" At Caspian's nod, he continues, "She may not wish to settle down; she seems to be a free spirit. She is beautiful and was certainly a full participant in the little display I walked into though." He slyly smirks even more broadly than before. "So, she may, just may choose to settle down with you. She is certainly a worthy woman to be your wife. If you choose to pursue, you should certainly court her properly first. She deserves all respect as our Queen."


End file.
